Muppet posters
A categorized gallery of Muppet posters that have been available over the years. ''The Muppet Show'' and Character Posters Image:Muppetshowposter1.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' 1977 Scandecor Image:Pigpowerposter.jpg|"Pig Power" 1978 Scandecor Image:Poster-Electric-Mayhem.jpg|"The Muppet Show Presents Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem" 1978 Scandecor Image:Pigsinspaceposter.jpg|"Pigs in Space" 1978 Scandecor Image:Fozziekermitposter.jpg|"Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear" 1978 Scandecor Image:Poster piggy 1979.jpg|Miss Piggy 1979 Scandecor Image:Poster-Miss-Piggy-Bike.jpg|Biker Piggy 1979 Scandecor Image:TWOBALCONYS.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' stage (two balconies, monsters) 1979 Scandecor Image:Tms poster 2.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' stage (single balcony, monsters) 1980 Scandecor Image:Tms poster 3.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' stage (single balcony, no background monsters) Scandecor Image:Poster.artofthemuppets.jpg|The Art of the Muppets 1980 Image:SportsIllustrated.jpg|''Sports Illustrated'' 1981 Scandecor Image:Stagedoorposter1986.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' stage Door 1986 Scandecor Image:Poster-Muppet-Labs.jpg|"Another Day, Another Lab" Image:KermitLeatherMilk-Poster.jpg|Kermit the Frog (leather jacket & milk) Image:Poster-S-W-Balcony.jpg|Statler & Waldorf Image:Poster-S-W-Feeding-Pigeons.jpg|Statler & Waldorf feeding pigeons Image:noimage-big.png|"This is MY ROOM and MY RULES are simple... NO PIGS!" Western Graphics Image:UKposter-muppetproud.jpg|"Muppet and Proud" UK poster (nod to regional usage of "muppet") 2004 Image:Poster-largegroup.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (with Pepe) 2004 Image:Poster.themuppets-logo1.jpg|2006 Image:Poster.themuppets-logo2.jpg|2006 Image:Poster-themuppetshow-piggyfloat.jpg Image:Poster.kermit3.jpg|2006 Image:Poster-Animal.jpg|"Animal" Image:Dontmesswiththepigposter.jpg|"Don't Mess with the Pig" Image:Poster-100-Percent-Muppet.jpg|"100% Muppet" 2007 Image:Poster-AAAAAARRG!.jpg|"AAAAAARRG!" 2007 Image:Poster-Statler-Waldorf-Old-School.jpg|"Old School" 2008 Image:Poster-muppetshownew.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (with Pepe) 2008 Image:Poster-MuppetShowNew2010.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (with Pepe) 2010 Image:Poster-facesboxes.jpg|2008 Image:Poster-kermitfaces.jpg|2008 Image:Poster-kermitpose.jpg|2008 Image:Poster-statwald.jpg|"If you can't say anything nice... Welcome to the club!" 2008 Image:Door-Poster-Animal.jpg|"Animal - he will not be tamed" Circus door poster 2008 Image:Poster-KermitCollage-49141.jpg|Kermit Collage Germany, 2010 Image:Poster-PartyAnimal.jpg|"Party Animal" Germany, 2010 Muppet Movie Posters Image:Muppetmovieposter.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' 1979 Image:Poster.tmm2.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' 1979 Image:Beautycontestposter.jpg|Beauty Contest Miss Piggy 1979 Scandecor Image:Goingforarideposter.jpg|Going for a Ride 1979 Scandecor Image:GMCposter.jpg|''The Great Muppet Caper'' 1981 Image:Poster-GMC-long.jpg|''The Great Muppet Caper'' (long version) 1981 Image:Happinesshotelposter.jpg|Happiness Hotel 1981 Image:Poster.manhattan.jpg|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' 1984 Image:Poster-MTM-long.jpg|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (long version) 1984 Image:Mxcposter.jpg|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' 1992 Image:Mtiposter.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' 1996 Image:Mfsposter.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' 1999 Image:Poster-MFC-alternate.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' (alternate poster) 1999 McDonald's Great Muppet Caper Posters Image:Gmcnightlife.jpg Image:GMCballoonposter.jpg Image:GMCrideposter.jpg Image:Breakthroughposter.jpg Video Release Posters Image:Poster-TMM-GMC-VHS-Release.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' & The Great Muppet Caper on VHS 1993 Image:JHVPosterUK.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' & The Great Muppet Caper on VHS 1993 UK Version Image:Poster-MCC-VHS-Release.jpg|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' on VHS 1993 Image:Poster-MFS-VHS-Release.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' on VHS and DVD 1999 Muppet Parody Posters Image:Swingdreamposter.jpg|Swing Dream 1979 Scandecor Image:Poster-Cosmopolitan.jpg|"Cosmopolitan" 1981 Scandecor Image:Poster-Kermit-Clein.jpg|"Kermit Clein" 1994 Western Graphics Image:noimage-big.png|"PIG" 1994 Western Graphics Image:Pigtorias-secret.jpg|"Pigtoria's Secret" 1994 Western Graphics Image:ForrestGreen.jpg|"Forrest Green" 1995 Western Graphics Image:noimage-big.png|"Guess Who?" 1995 Western Graphics Image:KermitLetterfrog.jpg|"Kermit Letterfrog" 1995 Western Graphics Image:Amphibia.jpg|"Amphibia" 1996 Western Graphics Image:noimage-big.png|"Muppophony with the Mupples" 1996 Day Dream, Inc. Image:Muppetsinblackposter.jpg|"MIB - Muppets in Black" 1996 Image:N_o_escape.jpg|"No Escape" 1996 Image:Plumpfictionposter.jpg|"Plump Fiction" 1996 Image:Poster.bathofpig.jpg|"Swine Trek II: The Bath of Pig" 1996 Western Graphics Image:Poster-Babewatch.jpg|"Babewatch" Western Graphics Image:Poster-Animal-House.jpg|"Animal House" Western Graphics Image:Poster-The-Dogfather.jpg|"The Dogfather" Western Graphics Image:Poster-Breakfast-at-Tiffany's.jpg|"Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner at Tiffany's" Western Graphics Image:The-Sow-of-Music.jpg|"The Sow of Music" Image:Bondspoof.jpg|"Games Pond 006 ¾ License to Spill" Germany American Library Association Posters Image:Poster-Kermit-Piggy-READ.jpg|"READ" Image:Building a nation.jpg|"Building a Nation of Readers" Image:Poster-Cleopigtra-READ.jpg|"Cleopigtra - READ" German Kermitage Posters Image:Poster-Pigga-Lisa.jpg|"Pigga Lisa" 2007 Image:Poster-Fozzie-VIII.jpg|"Fozzie VIII" 2007 Image:Poster-Frosch-in-blau.jpg|"Frosch in blau" (Frog in blue) 2007 Image:Poster-Geburt-des-Porcus.jpg|"Geburt des Porcus" (Birth of Porcus) 2007 Image:Poster-Junges-Schwein-mit-Perlenhalsband.jpg|"Junges Schwein mit Perlenhalsband" (Young Pig with Pearl Collar) 2007 Image:Poster-Kermitoteles-vor-der-Büste-des-Gonzor.jpg|"Kermitoteles vor der Büste des Gonzor" (Kermitoteles by the Bust of Gonzor) 2007 Image:Poster-Die-Muppetini-Hochzeit.jpg|"Die Muppetini Hochzeit" (The Muppetini Wedding) 2007 Image:Poster-S-W-Raphael-Cherubs.jpg|"The Sistine Madonna" 2007 Walt Disney World Posters Image:Where_Dreams_Come_True.JPG|"Where Dreams Come True" POP/Rocky Posters Image:Pop-Rocky-AnimalPoster(20percent).jpg|Animal 1980 size DIN A2 Image:POP Harrry poster.jpg|Crazy Harry 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-DrTeethPoster(20percent).jpg|Dr. Teeth 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-FozziePoster(20percent).jpg|Fozzie 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-GonzoPoster(20percent).jpg|Gonzo 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-Kermit.jpg|Kermit 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-PiggyPoster(20percent).jpg|Miss Piggy 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-Rowlf.jpg|Rowlf 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-ChefPoster(20percent).jpg|The Swedish Chef 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-Statler&WaldorfPoster(20percent).jpg|Waldorf & Statler 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-Piggy&KermitPoster(30percent).jpg|Miss Piggy & Kermit 1981 size DIN A3 Image:POP MUPPETS!.jpg|Muppet group unknown date size DIN A3 See also * International Muppet Movie Posters * Sesame Street posters Category:Posters Category:Muppet Paper Products Category:Disney Theme Parks Merchandise